For The Last Time
by serena-tsukino66
Summary: Servitude. It brought him pain and the one thing he couldn't live without: Her.
1. One Prince

**_Okay I realize I should be updating the other stories instead of writing something new, but this just came to me...and the other stories are in a bit of a rut...and writer's block, you know that deal. So I'm trying to work those out, but here's this for now._**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

* * *

'Where are you?'

She had caused just as much destruction in her time, wouldn't they have had the same place in Other World?

To be honest, he could care less if Kakarott was alive somewhere out here. **She** was the reason he'd gone off to space.

He saw the potential interest lingering in that Earth woman's eyes, but he chose to ignore it.

**She **was the one he wanted despite her parting words to him. Her presence aboard Frieza's ship made his days easier, no matter how it was they had first come in contact.

* * *

They were the last of their kind, forced to follow his every command like sick dogs.

Forced to bow at his feet like slaves-in some ways they weren't far from it.

"Greetings, Master Frieza. We have returned from the planet Schick. Everything was done as you desired. They pledged loyalty to your throne after three short days." Vegeta informed the tyrant.

"Did they really? I'm surprised it took so long." Frieza's snide laugh cut like a knife. Nappa and Radditz's faces took on an incredulous look. "Very well, then. You may go away now."

Nappa stood quickly, yelling, "Hey wait! Is that all you're going to say to us?"

Zarbon and Dodoria stepped forward defensively, as if their master truly needed their protection.

"We just crushed a whole race of people in three days, and all you can say is- is-" Nappa continued his ranting.

"Tell me, Zarbon. How long do you think it would take you to conquer a planet like Schick?" Frieza asked his fairer subordinate.

"Well, I imagine one full day would be enough," was his response.

"Really? A whole day? It is a tiny planet." Sharing another round of laughter on the trio of Saiya-jins' behalf, Radditz joined Nappa in his outrage. Vegeta, the smartest of the three, stayed where he was. "Is there anything else you'd like to report to me? You do understand I have more significant matters to attend to." Frieza flippantly dismissed them, serving to anger the bald Saiya-jin further.

"You cocky little-" Blindly, he charged.

"Nappa!" At his prince's voice, he stopped, rousing more laughter from the tyrant and his cronies. "Please excuse us, Master Frieza." Vegeta said, hoping his companion's outburst would be exonerated, as they turned to leave.

"What more can you expect from a monkey?" Again more laughter.

Vegeta struggled to keep his own anger in check as Zarbon's insult echoed down the hall, but he kept walking.

"It seems to me our little prince needs to be broken." The despot spoke up as soon as the warriors had gone.

"I'll do it." A feminine voice from the shadows sounded from behind.

"Usagi, finished already?" Dodoria questioned.

A warrior of such petite build, who looked as if she'd break from the softest touch, came forward. She wore a uniform like each other member, adjusted for a woman, of course. Her golden hair streamed down like two silk ribbons. She was ethereal in all aspects, especially her piercing blue eyes-her eyes held the greatest sign of her battle hardened persona-otherwise, a bubbly nature usually took its place.

"Of course." Usagi smiled.

"Why, pray tell, would you make such a generous offer?" Zarbon asked, something underlying his voice.

"To be honest, the planet Goze wasn't much of a challenge. I could use the exercise." Usagi answered, paying no attention.

"Very well, do as you wish." With a bow, Usagi turned to go. "And Usagi," halting, she looked at her master, "make it good." Usagi smirked.

"I intend to." She left in the same direction her target had gone.

"Sir, is it wise to allow this? She is female after all."

"You overreact Zarbon. She knows exactly what will happen to her should she slip up." Frieza gave him a sidelong glance. "Or is it possible you're jealous she has focused her attention on Vegeta?"

"No, Sir."

"Nonsense, it's written all over your face. Not to worry, she'll be only warmed up when she's through with Vegeta." Frieza laughed.

"Yes, Sir." Zarbon replied. Perhaps he _would_ pay her a visit later.

* * *

"That bastard!" Zorn cursed, tending to his wounded prince. Apparently, Usagi wasn't the only one sent to _break_ him. He was beaten to within an inch of his life.

Usagi stood in the doorway listening to the Saiya-jins bicker about the Ice-jin's ways of teaching a lesson. It was true that out of each member he could've chosen, the young prince was the least likely candidate. Surprisingly, none had noticed her presence.

"I see you bit off more than you could chew." Finally, she made herself known.

"Who are you?" Zorn asked, on edge.

"That's Frieza's wonder child, Usagi." Radditz answered with an dark attitude. He knew her.

"You flatter me." She dismissed them, heading straight for the the beaten teenager.

His company tensed at her approach. Producing some kind of device, she raised her hand the Vegeta's forehead, only the be stopped by Zorn's hand upon her arm. Usagi cocked a brow, showing the soldier the clearly defined medical instrument. Slowly, he released her.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Usagi said, finishing with her healing procedure.

"We know that's not why you're here." Radditz broke the silence.

Usagi sighed, exasperated.

"It's going to happen whether you want it to or not." She got a mischievous smile, "Unless, of course, you'd rather Zarbon be the one to do it. I wasn't aware you were into that type of thing. I can call him here if you'd like." She said, lightly putting a finger to her scouter.

"Why you!" Zorn rushed the small blonde, rewarded by an arm protruding from his back. Usagi frowned.

"Any other objections?" Usagi questioned the shocked men before her, a glare set at the two who were not part of her objective. She removed herself of the lifeless carcass on her arm. At their hesitant silence, Usagi smirked.

Suddenly, the doors opened. A nameless messenger entered.

"You are on a new assignment." The three remaining Saiya-jins stood.

"Not you." The man continued, pointing in Vegeta's direction.

Vegeta growled then dared to look at Usagi, who stood there, smirking at him. He glared at her, next turning his attention to Nappa and Radditz. Both men were staring at him, each knew they'd most likely be killed if they didn't go.

"If you value your lives-" The messenger began, only to be cut off by a rough shoulder as the tall Saiya-jins left. Quickly, he followed.

Usagi still had a smirk gracing her lips, staring at her prey. Slowly, she started advancing upon him. Vegeta kept up his strong front.

"Well aren't you the confident little fighter?" She taunted. Vegeta stayed in a fighting stance, not about to let his guard down.

"Let's get this over with." Usagi raised her eyebrows.

'How cute...he has no idea why I'm here.' She thought. Toying with him, she asked, "Anxious?"

"Hardly. You're a waste of my time." He spat.

"That hurts." She mocked a pained expression, replacing it with a sinuous smile, stalking him down. Vegeta backed away faster now, quickly finding he had nowhere to run as she captured him in a corner.

Frantically throwing punches, Usagi caught one fist then the next. None-to-gently, she pushed him against the wall. Usagi pressed her body up against his, putting both of his wrists in one hand.

"My pretty virgin prince." She whispered as she drew her hand across his cheek, trailing down to his nether region.

* * *

To this day, he could feel her fiery touch and see every movement of her lethal, delicate hands as they greedily stripped him of his armor. Violently, she peeled the spandex from his skin, exposing all of him to her lustful gaze.

Moreover, he remembered his body's hungry response to her onslaught. She had changed him forever.

Her visits became more frequent. Sometimes she wouldn't leave when she was through. She'd watch him as he rested, lightly running her hand through his hair.

Each 'session' left him hungrier and hungrier. There were times he'd sought her out, taking her when **he** wanted.

Sometimes he found himself having delusions that she was his-_only his_-but when his mind was clear, he knew he was just another prick to please her.

_Servitude_. That was the life they both had been thrown into.

Their particular affair had lasted around three-_short_- months.

* * *

"Tell me, Usagi. How is our little prince doing?" So this was the purpose of their meeting.

"He's," She paused, looking for the right term, "improving, Sir." A slight smirk danced upon her face.

"It seems you've grown quite fond of him."

"Certain parts more than others." She smiled.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that I'm cutting your rendezvous short. You're being stationed in the North Quadrant." He turned away, staring out the window.

For a while, she stayed silent.

"Does this upset you?" Frieza turned back to her.

"No, Sir. Your judgment is best." She kept her head high, not showing any sign of unease.

"Usagi."

"Sir?" She questioned, as the Ice-jin walked up to her and grabbed her chin.

"My pretty soldier." He said.

Smirking, the tyrant drew his fist into her midsection. Blood spurting from her mouth, Usagi fell at her master's feet.

"Just a precaution, Rabbit." Frieza explained as he left her in her small pool of blood.

"Thank you, Sir." Usagi rasped.

Just a precaution- it was an unnecessary precaution. Usagi mustered through the pain as she made her way to the medical wing.

Luckily, the damage wasn't permanent.

* * *

That would be the last night he'd see her. With the advanced technology around them, it had never crossed his mind that she could possibly end up with child. He figured it was all routine to her by now.

Abortion was just another commonplace.

There it was, though. **She **was his chance to rebuild his race. All he needed to do was to make sure she was kept safe.

That would be impossible. Frieza would intervene most assuredly.

And he _had_.

* * *

She was waiting for him in his quarters, as she had done so many times before. Unlike those times, however, she was fully adorned in her armor.

She didn't look him in the eye, but he saw the trace of pain she was trying to hide.

Neither of them spoke.

Finally, as if he couldn't live without her, he took her in his arms, kissing the nape of her neck. She knew what he wanted, what he was planning, but she sadly couldn't allow it.

She reluctantly pulled away and led him to the bed, motioning for him to sit.

Once he had, she knelt in front of him and removed his gloves. She kissed each callused finger.

Her actions confused him.

She placed his hand upon her chest and stared into his eyes.

He could feel every beat of her heart under his palm.

"Promise me." She spoke suddenly, making him almost jump. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid when I'm gone."

So it was true. He'd heard that she'd been re-stationed, yet part of him wished it wasn't real.

"If you want to restore the Saiya-jin race to its former glory, it will be quite impossible if you're dead. Promise me." It was a command and a plea.

For the last time, she ran her hand through his gravity defying hair. She stood when her scouter indicated it was time for her departure.

Before she opened the door, he grabbed her from behind, pressing her tightly to his body.

"You will be there on that day." He breathed in her ear. Turning to face him, she, for the last time, kissed his lips. Silently, she slipped away from him.

"Don't try to find me, my prince. Ever."

'Farewell...'

* * *

'Where are you?' He couldn't accept she was gone. He _wouldn't_.

Why did he care so much? Why did it hurt to hear her words?

When had he started truly loving her? This woman who was nearly a decade older than him.

It had been her duty to rape him, and she'd done her job well.

She had the power to kill him at any time, but she'd healed him on numerous occasions. Everyday she was with him, she reminded him he was royalty, _never _allowing him to forget.

It was too much to bear.

No.

She wasn't dead.

_She couldn't be_.

* * *

Another bout of ridicule from the creature who'd taken him from his father. Another mass of fuel to his already burning hatred for the Ice-jin. Another outburst he would suppress until he held the power to destroy him.

All too suddenly, an unimportant soldier ran into the bridge of the ship.

"Sir, the North Quadrant has been destroyed!" He interjected. Frieza's face grew sinister.

"Tell me, what makes you think I didn't already know that?"

"I-", the peon stuttered.  
"You have earned yourself a place in the next dimension." Without lifting a finger, he turned the man into dust.

"Lord Frieza." A thickly accented voice resonated.

"So Zarbon, you took care of the North Quadrant." It was more of a statement than a question.

"As ordered."

"Yes, very good." Frieza turned his attention to Vegeta. "You're still here Vegeta? You may go now." He said, heedlessly.

Ignoring the belittling remarks coming from behind him, Vegeta returned to his quarters.

He was beside himself.

Frieza had her killed.

Usagi. She was like his child. His prodigy.

Yet he had her killed!

That meant no one was safe. Ally or otherwise.

* * *

He had to see it for himself. Quadrant Three, the North Quadrant.

It was his main destination out here.

Made up of a cluster of twenty-three planets and seventeen moons, for any high ranking officer to be suddenly stationed there meant you'd severely screwed up. What was Usagi's crime? She had already proven she hadn't 'slipped up'...there was no child within her.

He came this far for only crumbling buildings and dirt. Remnants of bones and primitive weapons were still scattered on the ground, scathed by the intense weather conditions of the quadrant.

The only item of worth to him was the cracked scouter with the Ice-jin hieroglyphic for rabbit inscribed on the side.

Picking it up, out of the loose sand, he wrapped the device in a small piece of cloth.

It was time to return. His space ship had only enough fuel to make it back to Earth.

For now, it was home.

He had to let her go, for the last time.

* * *

"Oh my! I wasn't expecting company. I should put on another pot of tea." The voice of that dimwitted blonde woman greeted him; next, the mistrusting ramblings of the man who couldn't even defeat one of the Saibamen; followed by the skillful intervention from the blue haired woman, stopping the inevitable useless fight.

He sensed that she had strayed longer than necessary while he showered, and despite her obvious beauty, she couldn't compare to his temptress.

To her credit, she was trying to get near him. Perhaps, he should accept her affections for him.

**She **had told him to restore his race, and, maybe out of a deranged bitterness, he'd actually aided in destroying one of its few remaining members.

He'd once thought that he'd found her on a planet named Venus, but the woman he'd found there was merely an imitation.

It had been ten long years of commissions, battles, and intense healing. Every night was a torrent of dreams and nightmares. Tormenting him. Every time he'd close his eyes her face lingered.

When did start loving her? Why?

Why couldn't he let her go? She was gone, truly gone.

**No. **The only one he wanted was **her.**

The Saiya-jins would thrive once again, and **she** was the key component.

He wasn't about to throw that away.

She _was_ alive. He just knew.

Through a bit of luck, the scouter he believed to be broken had started functioning. Fastening the device to his ear, he scanned through the stored data:

Annihilated races and planets.

Inventory of salvaged goods.

Most importantly, profiles of every member of Frieza's crew.

Each file displayed the status of each man.

He skipped through the list to the important one.

Dodoria: _Expired_

Zarbon: _Expired_

Then he came to it, the only female of the entire crew.

**Usagi: **_**Active**_

Alive! Usagi was alive. It may have been pure foolish hope. The scouter could definitely have been faulty. It had spent years unattended and covered in dirt. Pressing the side button once more, his finger moving of its own will, he saw the next name in the sequence.

Frieza:

The screen went blank.

This didn't sit well with him. If the possibility was there that Usagi was alive, maybe Frieza was alive, as well.

He needed fresh air.

* * *

She was there before him. Completely alive, but she was young.

Too young.

This _couldn't _be his Usagi.

Yet here she was.

She was no more than sixteen, the age he had been on their first encounter.

She was fragile. He could have her at his mercy in but a second.

She'd literally run back into his life.

* * *

He was on his way back, he'd gotten enough fresh air.

"Help me! Please!" Looking behind her as she ran, out of fright and stupidity, she lost sight of her heading. Quickly, crashing into a solid body. Reacting quickly, to break her fall, Vegeta wrapped his arms around the small girl. Looking down, was the greatest surprise to him.

"Come back here you bitch!" Her pursuer, a man with short dark hair, ran up, stopping at the sight of him with his arms around her. It was clear, the man knew he couldn't take him on, and Vegeta could see what it was that was driving the man to chase this girl-despite how small _it _was.

In a bit of annoyance and a large part of possessive anger, he raised a gloved hand, blasting the pissant with ease; blatantly ignoring the severely freaked out woman pressed into his embrace.

Without asking her consent, nor any other questions, he brought her inside the large domed building of Capsule Corporation. Disregarding the looks from the inhabitants of the building, he took her up the stairs and down the multiple halls, finally arriving at his room.

For a moment, he stood with her still in his arms. Then, albeit reluctantly, he let her go. Expectantly, the slip of a woman, staggered away from him into a corner. She was shaking like a leaf. Silently, he watched her, after a while, he turned around, entering the adjacent bathroom.

She could hear the water begin to run. This was most definitely the craziest night of her life, never in her wildest dreams would she imagine something like this. Here she was in a foreign house with a man who was certainly deranged, and despite him having saved her from a potential rapist, how could she trust him? He killed a man cold blood in front of her!

Gathering up some courage, she looked around at her surroundings. The room was quite spacious, not elaborately decorated, but, perhaps he didn't want it that way. A soft glimmer of moonlight shone on the edge of an object on his dresser. Curiosity getting the best of her, she unwrapped what she found to be a type of device. Turning it over in her hands, she rubbed her finger over the symbol on the side.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't jump, she'd felt his warmth behind her. Ignoring his question, she asked, "Why do I remember this?"

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly.

Tentatively, Usagi turned around. Slowly, taking in his appearance, she wiped away bead of water that was making its way down his chest.

"Why do I feel I should know you?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She looked in his eyes for some kind of answer.

Daringly, Vegeta got closer, gently backing her into wall. "You used to know me very well...Usagi."

Not once had she told him her name, and he saw the shock in her eyes.

Too close. He was too close for comfort. As she had been doing earlier, she ran.

Once again, she was out of his life.

That _wasn't _his Usagi.

* * *

His worst fear was coming to life. The monster who'd wreaked the chaos upon him and his entire race had returned. As always, he was no match.

Revenge would slip through his fingers yet again. Instead, a random stranger, who seemed to have achieved the level that was out of his reach, would be the one to take him down.

At the back of his mind, though, she was there. She was gone, and only two days ago, a week after she'd run from him, that recovered scouter was missing.

Reappearing on the face of his elusive enchantress; she was just as she was that final day so long ago, standing beside her master like it was as natural as breathing.

* * *

"Lord Frieza, it is good to see you alive and well." Usagi bowed, as she always had.

"Usagi, my most loyal servant. Reincarnated, I see." Frieza smirked at her.

"As planned." She smirked, equally.

"The benefit of being Lunarian." Her master's father laughed.

"So this is the planet Earth. How quaint." Frieza looked around, suddenly emitting an electric discharge. "I will make that Saiya-jin pay for what he did to me! I'll vaporize every last one of his friends one-by-one!" He turned to his soldiers, "Now all of you begin your search, and when you find them, show no mercy."

"Yes, Sir!" Yelling, a group of three made their way, but after taking off, their dismembered bodies fell to the ground in pieces.

Usagi spotted the assailant before he began his descent; a young warrior brandishing a sword.

An inexplicable breeze blew by, emphasizing the look of his lavender locks. His eyes, glaring down at her master, we a beautiful shade of blue.

"So you must be Frieza." He spoke. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face."

Both Ice-jins stood still.

"Well, we have a guest." The tall king said.

"Now I'm going to destroy you." The young fighter threatened.

"Oh, we'd better run." Frieza feigned fright. "You don't know what you're up against, boy."

"I know exactly what I'm up against, Frieza. Let me tell you, I'm not worried. I'll finish you once and for all."

"Enough idle talk. Foot soldier!"

"Sir!" A green scaled soldier stepped forward.

"Vaporize the little rodent." Frieza ordered.

"With pleasure." The soldier responded.

"The rest of you, spread out!" Each soldier did as they were told.

"I think it's only fair I should warn you guys, you don't stand a chance against me." The boy stated.

"Kid, you don't scare us." A random red-headed guardsman defended.

'He should.' Usagi thought.

"Stand back. I need some room to work here." The ordered foot soldier came out front, measuring the boy's power on his scouter.

'Fool...' Usagi shook her head.

"His power is only Level 5." He charged his weapon. "Kiddo, I hope you've said your goodbyes 'cause it's about time for you to go." The teen surprised him by deflecting the first blast and the following three. "But how?"

The boy sent the soldier crashing into the leg of the ship, flying over Frieza's head, causing the despot to turn to him.

"Well it seems the little dog has some bite to go with his bark after all." He quipped.

"Why you! Attack!" One man bellowed and each man charged. Usagi watched as the youth disposed of each pathetic warrior with his impressively skilled blade, save one. The petrified man backed away from the boy, gaining him his lord's arm struck through his abdomen.

Frieza's frown at the warrior's incompetence turned into a smirk. "I must admit I'm impressed."

Usagi sighed as she walked forward. "Would you like me to dispatch him, Sir?"

"No. As far as I'm concerned, the boy is an ally to that Saiya-jin. I'll enjoy crushing him myself."

"Yes, Sir."

Usagi jumped off to a high cliff to watch the show unfold. She didn't need her scouter to tell her that change was imminent. This boy, who looked about her current age, was definitely strong.

The earth was trembling underneath her. His lavender hair change into a luminous blond as a golden aura blazed around him.

'So this is a Super Saiya-jin.' She'd heard the legend years ago.

Everything Frieza threw at him was countered effortlessly.

In desperation, Frieza produced a sizable ki sphere just as he'd used to obliterate the planet Vegeta. All hope for this planet seemed lost.

The Ice-jin laughed in triumph. King Cold jumped atop the ship, "You know you could've done this from the beginning and saved us a lot of effort."

His son landed near him, "There's no pleasing you sometimes."

The admirable ball of ki began to rise up out of the ground, gaining the Ice-jins' attention.

"There's no way! That's impossible!"

The youth came up out the crater. Frieza jumped down from his position on the ship, throwing a smaller blast at the sphere, exploding it on contact.

Usagi braced herself on the cliff against the blast's powerful winds. Suddenly feeling a presence behind her, she whipped around. The young man paid her no mind, and Usagi looked back at the two tyrants on the ground who were bantering over their 'victory'.

"Hey Frieza!" The boy's voice echoed, as he sent a blast at both men, forcing them to take to the air. With a rebel yell, the teen bared down on the cyborg lord.

One swift swipe, clean through his entire body, and several dicing cuts, followed by one final blast; Frieza was no more.

A small weight had lifted from Usagi's shoulders, but there was still one matter at hand.

The boy turned to the fuming King Cold. Both men descended to a small plateau.

"Super Saiya-jin. I'm impressed. To encounter a fighter of your caliber is a rare occurrence indeed. It does present quiet an opportunity."

'How pitiful. He's asking him to join his crew.' Usagi observed, knowing the outcome already.

"Not a chance." The young Saiya-jin answered.

"Alright, but grant me this. Allow me to examine your sword. A weapon of such obvious quality practically begs to be admired. You have nothing to fear from me."

The young man smirked, vaguely reminding Usagi of someone.

Removing it from its sheath, he tossed the blade to the horned king. Usagi chose now to join them on the plateau.

'Why would he hand over his sword? He obviously mustn't need it.' She stared at the weapon then back at the boy.

"Remarkable craftsmanship, wouldn't you agree, Usagi?"

She nodded, knowing he wasn't looking at her.

He continued, "I have a hunch that you wouldn't have defeated my son without this sword. What do you say?"

'You're wrong.' She stared at the giant.

"Believe what you want." The teen answered.

"I will. I believe without this sword you're nothing!" Usagi leapt back as he swung the 'borrowed' sword. Her eyes widened at the sight of the sharp edge caught in the young man's hand.

Yes, change was imminent.

Step by step, the boy forced the monster back.

"You should know that the weapon doesn't make the man." Placing his palm just under his heart, the teen blasted a hole through King Cold's chest, sending his broken body to the ground below.

Cowering and pleading. the king reached out to her.

"Usagi! Help me!"

She made no movement. It had been drilled into her mind that the weak must perish.

Swiftly, the young Saiya-jin warrior finished what he started, leaving no trace of the the tyrant. After blasting the Ice-jin's transport, he turned in her direction.

"Well, are you going to avenge your fallen masters?"

"No, I'm rather interested in meeting the man who had Frieza in his grasp and chose to set him free." She replied.

"Very well." Sheathing his sword, he untransformed, focusing on the group of bystanders to the whole onslaught. "I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku. Would you guys like to come?" Usagi could see the entire group was flabbergasted.

Pointing to his left, he continued, "C'mon, it's this way. Goku should be arriving in a couple of hours."

The others were very reluctant.

"I'm not sure you can gain their trust so easily." She said with a tiny smile.

"They'll come." Simultaneously, they departed in the aforementioned direction. Both awaited the others to follow.

As anticipated, they did.

* * *

'I've got to find out who he is!' Flying at a speed to match his vendetta, Vegeta was the first of the group to touch down.

'But first.'

As the others were distracted by the teenager's refrigerator in a tube, he had a theory to test.

Faster than he'd ever been, his fist connected with the side of the blonde woman's face, earning upset disapproval from the congregation. Their young savior held up his hand to stop any possible uprising.

The same hardened blue eyes looked back up at him from her new position on the ground. Her devastating smile was only shown to him. Rubbing her cheek to somehow ease the pain, Usagi responded to his impulse.

"You've gotten stronger, my prince."

He didn't tone down his voice to a whisper. He didn't care that there was an audience. He just spoke.

"You're the same age as I was..." He didn't need to finish his statement. It was like their first encounter, only now, the tables had been turned.

"Take your revenge then, Vegeta."

He grabbed a fistful of her uniform, bringing her up so his lips were at her ear.

"I told you you'd be there on that day." He whispered lightly, leaving shivers crawling up and down her spine.

He'd be damned if he was going to wait two hours for Kakarott to show up in the company of these insufferable earthlings.

Ever opportunistic, he was going to use this time 'constructively'. Throwing the blonde over his shoulder, Vegeta took off to the sky, leaving a wake of confusion behind him.

The lavender-haired Saiya-jin smiled, watching the pair's fleeting form with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

* * *

Landing far away, seemingly far from any form of civilization, he brought her into a cave.

Setting her on her feet, he looked her up and down. She was everything she once was. Every bit as beautiful as ever. This was the seductress he saw when he closed his eyes, despite her being half that age.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Usagi backed away slightly.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He advanced upon her.

She was. She _had_ been reincarnated. In her second chance at life, however, she had been more celibate.

She had done a terrible thing to him in the past. How would he return the favor?

He had both of her arms pinned to either side of her head in the blink of an eye. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she possibly could.

Yes, she was scared.

He shifted his hold on her wrists into one hand, grabbing her chin with the free one.

"Look at me." She opened her eyes for a second before he gently brushed his lips across hers. He pulled away, looking into her cerulean eyes.

His loosened grip allowed her hand to explore his hair as she'd done so often. The gesture sent shivers across his skin.

She remembered the warmth of his hands, rough from countless battles. She preferred the callousness to the soft artificial fibers of his gloves.

Slowly, taking his time, he slid his hands down her sides, stopping at her hips.

Careful, not to rip too much, he tore a strip from her uniform, exposing the lower region of her stomach.

Daringly, he hooked two fingers in the remaining fabric that was covering her lower half. A challenging smirk graced his lips.

Looking up from where his fingers dangerously lingered, she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Anxious?" He raised a brow.

Every time he used her words against her excited her more and more.

No longer was she afraid.

She wanted the very thing _this_ body had never known.

Skillfully, he stripped away the rest of the clothing that hid her from his gaze.

Gently, he kissed a trail down her stomach. Her head was spinning and chills erupted over her body. She watched as he spread her thighs wide as he leaned down to take her into his mouth.

She groaned deep in her throat, balling her hand in his dark hair.

Biting her lip, she felt a pleasurable burn at the center of her body.

He pulled back to look at her, "You're a virgin no longer."

She gave him a questioning look, to which, he replied by leading her hand to the center of her body. Her maidenhood indeed was gone.

Her past play-toy had learned some new _tricks_.

Taking her hand from his hold, she began pawing at his clothes; which, in her opinion, were quite unbefitting of someone of his status.

Thankfully taking the hint, he helped her with the task of disrobing him, never bothering with the shirt's buttons and quickly ridding him of the dreadful yellow pants he'd been forced to wear.

Flipping her to the cold ground, he kissed her deeply as he buried himself deep inside her.

Vegeta couldn't breathe at the tightness of her body welcoming his. He had never known anything better than feeling her skin slide against his. He relished the feeling of her hands skimming over his back, lightly scraping his skin with her nails.

She was his now-he wouldn't let any other man have her.

She was his in a way no other woman would ever be.

Everything was as it should be and will be.

* * *

For the last time, would he ever have to be afraid of losing her.

He ran his hand through her golden hair, watching her as she rested.

For the last time, would he ever feel alone.

He'd heard her-repeatedly-promise never to leave him.

For the last time, again, for the last time.

* * *

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_**Alright, as always, I'm sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, OOC-ness, etc. but I hope you liked it. :)**_


	2. To Another

**Well...I caved. Here is an accompanying story to For The Last Time with a little more back story. Slightly AU-perhaps. I felt a certain someone needed some more lime-light.**

**I had this as a stand alone one-shot, but, as it would probably help to read For The Last Time just to understand Vegeta's involvement more, I put it here.**

******Enjoy!**

******For The Last Time: A General's Story**

* * *

He was a captain now, after years of subjugation, years of degradation. Yes, even he had to crawl to achieve this standing. He had been a prince once, adored by his people…or perhaps what his people had him believe.

Under his family's reign their planet had thrived. They had brought about a Golden Age from the ashes, years of civil war and unrest. This prosperity had attracted the eye of one who wished to take it and break it like fragile china. What had led the usurper to their kingdom-quicker than their triumphs alone-had been the cries of the oppressed.

Even in times of success there were those who were denied such fortune. Through bitterness and desperation, they reached out. Striking deals, making promises, they traded their freedom for a revolution-a revolution to rid them of the first benevolent monarchy in centuries.

What had they gotten for their troubles? A barren land, devoid of life; a dictator; and if you were lucky, a swift death.

That wasn't so for him. He was taken from his home and what remained of his family. He had learned shortly after capture that his power showed promise and held great favor in the eyes of the new ruler. He had also seen many in his same position. It hadn't taken long before he was taught a whole new lesson.

His own master had been the one to personally show him how their world was run. An experience that had shaped his life into something it hadn't been meant to be.

* * *

"Such destruction. It's a shame I can't take credit for it." A higher-ranked officer, preferably described as pale red not pink, commonly known as Dodoria, remarked.

"Whoever attacked this place must have had some vendetta-not one left alive." He read the computer's findings.

"The Moon Kingdom was coveted for their power. They would not be so easily defeated without taking their enemies with them." Frieza smirked from his floating chair. There was desire in his eyes.

Coveted, indeed.

"Sir, what of that blue planet?" A soldier manning the scanners asked, bringing up the image. Frieza didn't even look his way, concentrating on the intriguingly beautiful new prospect.

"Its attributes?"

"Name: Earth. Diameter: 12, 756.3 km. Mass: 5.972e24 kg. Covered by 71% water; the land is divided into several plates, causing seismic disruptions and other natural phenomena. Atmosphere is composed of 77% nitrogen, 21% oxygen with presences of argon, carbon dioxide-" The soldier reported the data.

"I came here for one thing only. The other planet means nothing to me." The Ice-jin, however, still stared at the 'Earth', storing the name and image in his mind. Finally he made his way to the ship's already lowering platform. Choosing to walk rather than use his convenient hovering transport, his excitement grew thinking of the cold dust beneath his feet.

"Sir, it seems the Moon and the planet have a symbiotic relationship-it affects the planet's tides, perhaps selling them together would be a greater profit."

"Soldier." A voice so chilling.

"Yes, sir?" He felt his insides had frozen at the sound, seeing his lord stop in his tracks.

"I will not repeat myself. For today, this "Earth" shall be spared. The Moon Kingdom is my objective."

So too, was he spared. Frieza set out for Moon's surface, looking over the remains of the once great and prosperous kingdom.

"Search the entire planet, and if you find anything, bring them to me." His tone couldn't be mistaken, and it was now obvious they were searching for life not any material possessions. The combing of the tiny planetoid wouldn't take too long. Scouters beeped and surveyed, not a stone was left unturned.

"Sire, there is one still alive!" A new soldier piped, his scouter reading flared.

"A kid!" The blur which had blew past them had seemed of a shorter make. He made to launch himself at it, landing heavy in the dirt. The air had slightly been knocked out of him. He spit dust from his mouth,

"Honestly, Zuukin, you can't subdue a child?" Even in the common tongue, his voice held an interesting accent, attesting to his heritage.

"Shut up, Zarbon!" The soldier spat, pushed up from the ground, and attempted to give chase again. "She's too fast!"

"A female?" Zarbon said, pressing the buttons on his advanced-model scouter. It was true.

"How interesting." Frieza spoke. He was growing annoyed by his troops' incompetence with a touch of humor as well.

There was no place to hide. She had managed to keep cover in the debris, but that only lasted for a short time as a soldier had kicked down her-albeit unstable-shelter. She was faster than them as she had quickly found out. She would run till her feet were bleeding and her legs could no longer carry her.

It was almost becoming a game. These aliens were so slow. Why were they trying to capture her anyway? Her family was gone-everyone was gone-couldn't they leave her to die with them, alone?

A beam of ki whizzed past her ear, and then another to her other side as she tried to turn around. The men laughed in the belief that they had finally captured her. Using that moment, she seemed to fade away as she rushed past them once more.

"Where did she go?" The soldiers cursed while being berated by their superiors.

"Fool use your scouter!" Dodoria bellowed.

Everyone fell silent when they heard the Ice-jin lord speak.

"So you're the one giving my soldiers all this grief." He lifted his tail, bringing the petite girl up to eye level. Apparently, she had taken a breather in the wrong place. Staring the master of death in the face, though she was not aware of that, the girl was strangely unafraid. The sight of her clinging to his tail almost seemed as though she clung to her protector. "Scrawny thing, but you could be useful with the speed you possess." He let the girl back down, his mind already made up. "Zarbon, find her a uniform."

"Yes, sir." He walked back to the ship, wondering how he would find clothes appropriate for her size. They had short soldiers, but she was young and still growing besides. He glanced back. 'Not much younger than I was.'

"What is your name, girl?" Frieza watched her give his men a once over, then turn to him. It was as if she deemed him the only one worthy of even hearing her name.

"Usagi." With her wide eyes, sparkling blue sapphires, and the slight shaking of her body, despite her strong facade, she looked the part.

"A little rabbit, how fitting." Frieza knew enough about the Lunarians to know 'Usagi' was not a common name nor was it Lunarian at all, but he rather liked it. He did something then his men would never forget. Bending down, he picked the blonde child up. Not cradling her nor holding her out at arms' length, he simply looked down at her, and she looked at him. "Do you wish to stay here?"

Was he really giving her a choice?

The small girl, Usagi, looked around for the last time, staring in one place in particular. When she finally turned back to him, her eyes closed, and she buried her face in his armor. Another sight the men would never forget. "No."

Frieza chuckled, knowing full-well she how would choose. He walked back into the ship with the child in his arms already succumbing to sleep.

* * *

He was at least ten years her senior, and she had met him that same day she entered Lord Frieza's employment. However she didn't count that as the first day she'd truly come to _know_ the blue warrior.

When his lord had come back with the girl in his arms, his eyes widened at the sight before he covered his surprise at Frieza's expression. The shorter warrior handed the child to him. He didn't know what to do, awkwardly holding her so he wouldn't crush her.

"Take her to her room." He commanded, walking back to his chair. He told the men to take off, leaving the desolate Moon to memory.

The blue captain hesitated.

"Sire, which room would be hers?"

Reaching out at random, Frieza sent a small blast at a soldier, incinerating him instantly. Zarbon knew the soldier well, and this solider's room was not far from his own. It was hers now. Bowing, without dropping the girl who stared up at him with her wide, cerulean eyes, he made his way down the halls.

It was unnerving. She stared at him the entire way. He set her down, tossing her the uniform he prayed would fit, though she would probably have to make do. The girl stood still, staring.

"Put it on." He growled. Usagi raised an eyebrow, looking over the cloth, then back at him. "Well?"

He was growing impatient. She pointed to the door, suddenly looking cross. He was taken aback. Why was he still standing here?

He didn't need to guard her. Lord Frieza hadn't commanded it. He could leave her here to fend for herself against all the other soldiers. Though they'd be stupid to try anything against the child. Cursing, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Unsure, he stood there. Waiting.

The girl-Usagi-that was her name, right?-knocked on the door, apparently granting him permission to come in.

The uniform fit well with a bit of give for growth. She didn't speak to him, still staring. He, still unsure, sat at the edge of the bed. He just looked back at her.

Was she analyzing him? To deem him worthy?

Slowly she sat beside him, and it seemed she gave him the answer. Her small hands reached for his braid, turning it gently in her grasp, watching it shine in the light.

It was amusing that she could be so enchanted by such a simple thing. A thought struck him. Softly, Zarbon picked her up, setting her on his knee. A confused look covered her face.

"Hold still." he laughed. She complied, curious.

His skilled fingers gently unwound her hair from the buns in which they'd been tied. Separating the gold locks, he plaited them as he did his own. When he'd finished, she just sat there, waiting. Zarbon laughed again, pointing to the mirror on the wall.

"Look."

Usagi turned, eyes widening. She ran to the mirror, twirling each direction to see his handiwork. At once, she looked back to him, and showing that amazing speed, she clung to him around the waist.

"Thank you." She squealed into his armor.

Surprised was not nearly enough to describe what he was. This tiny thing trusted too easily it seemed, but the small action of the child's friendship hit him hard.

He had had a younger sister…once.

"I'm Usagi." She bowed as gracefully as any royal, and he was compelled to bow in return.

"Captain Zarbon."

* * *

He'd helped her grow in strength while his own speed increased just for him to keep up with her. She rose through the ranks quickly thanks to him, and her trust in him grew in turn. A brother in arms. A protector.

He had been eighteen the day they found her. Yes, young for a captain, but he had made it that far in that short time. He was, later, also notably the youngest to become a general.

Frieza knew his potential, knew of the power he kept hidden as he despised its hideous form.

For a time, he had been praised. He had been hated and envied. He had even been desired.

…And he had been broken…beaten and taken.

No matter how high you traveled the ladder, you were always reminded of where you stood. Always reminded that there is someone stronger who will put you in your place.

It was done to keep you down, remind you who you worked for. There was no reason necessary besides the will of your master. However those who saw opportunity found it was the push they needed to become stronger, to better themselves.

It was a cycle. Now was his turn.

It was that night.

Zarbon looked himself over in the mirror. He had opted not to wear his usual accessories; no jewels of his home world, no arm bands, no scouter. He had even considered not braiding his hair, but did it anyway to keep it out of the way.

He wasn't feeling himself. He wasn't feeling well.

…But he had orders…

* * *

"Follow me, " He'd told her. There was something in his voice, as if he was torn between something.

They'd turned down several hallways, surprisingly unfamiliar to her after nine years. When she'd come to serve the Ice-jin she was merely seven. They must have been waiting for the perfect time; when she was grown up enough to understand but still too weak to stop what was coming.

"Are we training, Zarbon, sir?" Usagi asked from behind him.

"Yes, in a way."

"Why are we not going to the regular training grounds?" Her voice was light and showed how much of a curious child she still was despite how she was raised-or by whom.

"We mustn't be interrupted." He was suddenly angry, and couldn't shake it, but he softened a little hearing her halt a step when he'd yelled. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Usagi fell silent.

He stopped at the door, punching in the code to enter, and swiftly walked into the room when the doors opened. Zarbon heard her enter behind him, but he didn't look at her. He felt her eyes stare as she awaited instruction as an obedient soldier.

He breathed deep, motioning in front of him.

"Stand here."

Usagi stepped up front and center, still waiting.

"You really are beautiful, Usa." Zarbon reached out, brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

Usagi blushed and looked away. These were not the words of a warrior. He was an elite class and she was not even a ranked officer, Frieza's pupil or not. Although, she was rapidly moving up above the others.

Zarbon forced her to look back at him. True the words may have been foreign for both of them, but he meant them. He understood she didn't know how to respond. She had no example to learn from, growing up on a ship with only men, learning to fight and kill. She didn't know what was the expected exchange between males and females. By their leader's command, Usagi was not to be touched.

Yet, here he was chosen the lucky one. In truth, many on the ship were not clear on the rituals between men and women, not until they were allowed leave or perhaps a planet was of _specific_ conquest. Perhaps this was a topic left to each his own.

"Captain?" Zarbon heard the tremble in her voice.

"Be silent." He answered and brushed hair back. It hadn't been done up like as usual. She'd braided it like his, but light wisps fell from the front. It was almost like she'd done it for him. "I'm only following orders, but if it were not me, someone else would be here. You understand, Usa?"

She didn't answer. Of course she didn't understand.

He didn't want to do this, but the more he looked at her, the more his body wanted her. If he didn't do it, he'd be punished. This was the better option…maybe.

"Don't fight me. You will enjoy this." He pressed her to the wall, kissing and nipping her neck. No speed she possessed could get her away from him now. The beast which dwelled in all beings had taken over him, grinding his hips into hers.

Fear took hold of her as his warm hands gripped her hips, ready to tear away the unarmored part of her uniform.

Struggling, she briefly got away from his greedy grasp, the fabric covering her lower half from his gaze unfortunately did not have such luck. The moment was gone all too quickly. She'd managed to turn her body away from him, but with nowhere to run, she was trapped, caught again in his vice grip.

Now exposed, he held her hips tighter, thrusting deep inside her before she had a chance to evade him. The force he had used sent her toppling forward. She caught her balance, arms braced against the wall, as he thrust into her again, ignoring her screams of pain.

Pausing, he looked her over, taking in the wince on her face that marred her beauty. He hooked his hand under her armor, breaking the entire shell and ripping the undershirt completely off in one motion. With one hand, he caressed one breast, teasing the tender flesh. The other hand slid from her hip to the bundle of nerves between her legs.

A lingering compassion, a luxury he otherwise couldn't afford, wanted her to enjoy the experience. If he could coax her body into the same state as his, he would be able to ease that pain-if it be only the physical pain. He knew what would become of her. She would be as he was. It was a never-ending cycle. As he had been broken, so would she, and she would in turn break in another.

Feeling her jerk and gasp as his fingers massaged and pinched, a gasp not so much pained as it was before, he continued, hungrily driving himself inside of her.

* * *

That's the way it would be. When he wanted a release he took her. Over time, she became more compliant. The act was no longer associated with love. That link had been severed when he'd first broken her. It was all for pleasure. He took her where he wanted, when he wanted. He was surprised the first time she came to him instead, but he enjoyed it. He allowed her to take over, allowed her to explore. He followed her timid orders, amused and loving every moment. He loved watching her hands grow in skill, taking even him to new places of ecstasy.

But the time would come when she'd move on, and when it had, he'd felt empty inside. He should have known the Saiya-jin brat would be his undoing. Never to admit it, but the blonde rabbit had left a mark on his heart; he may have taken too much pleasure in beating the Saiya-jin prince when ordered. That, however, only drew her closer to the kid.

* * *

It was a small but pleasant moment for him every time he would pass her in the hall; relishing the feel of her slightly brushing against him, intentional or not, or just the smell of her as she walked by. More and more, though, she wouldn't even look his way.

"Where are you going?" Coming up short, he grabbed her by the arm.

"I think you know." Usagi nodded to where he held her. "Otherwise you wouldn't be cutting off the circulation in my arm."

Zarbon released her gently, it wasn't Usagi he was angry with.

"You have training." He pinned her with a stern glare. The female gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'll get to that later." She made to push past him but found her back making contact with the wall. Zarbon's muscled form enshrouded her in shadow. He growled in her ear.

"Now."

His fingers typed the code to the room just behind them out of memory. "Out!" He shouted in his irritation, clearing the room almost instantaneously. He gripped Usagi's armor, giving her a rough shove inside.

Turning back, daring any of the men the challenge him for ousting them, his eyes caught sight of the very brat who'd set him in this mood. The crowd parted. Although Vegeta was young he was still a frightening fighter. A deep scowl was set upon his face. The newly appointed general returned with his own burning glare.

Vegeta stepped forward, but his attempt to provoke him did little.

"Know your place," Zarbon spat before adding, "monkey." The door was barred and locked before Vegeta's fist could make contact with his face.

* * *

That was one of his least enjoyable experiences with her-second only to their first time. Usagi had heard everything. She knew Zarbon despised the little prince, and despite being molded not to show emotions, she did care. There was no fire between them during this _session_.

…Second only to their first time…but nothing compared to this.

_You have your orders._

_Yes, sir._

Zarbon heard the words echo repeatedly in his mind. Here he was, standing on the desert sands of what had been planet Sizao, lush and green. This was first planet of the North Quadrant to be destroyed for trade and profit but to also be abandoned.

"So he sent you." It was not a question. Usagi stepped forward from the ruins of a small hut.

He heard her voice and was compelled take her in his arms and run. Anywhere. Everywhere. Yet what good would come of that? Even if she'd agree, they would be killed within the month.

He turned to look at her. She'd only been here for three weeks, and already he'd missed looking upon her.

"Well?" Usagi advanced upon him, bridging the gap. "Are you going to kill me or stare at me like an imbecile?"

He'd lost the capability of speech.

She reached up then, bringing his mouth to hers. He enveloped her in his arms, never wanting to let go. She smelled more heavenly than he remembered, and she belonged to him. If only, for this moment.

"Usa." Zarbon moaned against her lips. She pulled away with a devious smile, eyes trailing south.

"A parting gift, General?" His uniform left nothing to the imagination with the state of his arousal. Once more he wished he could run away with her. She'd be his, shared with no other.

He couldn't move. He watched her teasingly strip of her armor, casting her scouter to the ground. Delicately, she unhooked his, throwing it down as soon as it was off. He allowed her to tear his armor from him, leaving him in but the briefs of his uniform.

It was funny. He decided not to wear his jewels nor his arm bands. Today, though, he let his hair free. He let her tangle her hands in it, admire it. As she kissed and bit and sucked at his flesh, he tore the fabric that hid her from him, and she did so in return.

He paused, denying his hunger for but a moment.

"Zarbon?" She looked so innocent then, like the Usagi she had been.

"Be silent." He whispered, battling with himself. If it wasn't him, someone else would be here to do it.

Usagi trailed her hands over the muscles of his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I understand." She said before lightly kissing him, which turned into one of deep passion. He lifted her up, her legs around his waist, before settling them both down in the dirt. Both shared a groan as he entered her for the last time.

* * *

He'd done his duty. Now he was doing it again.

He'd left Vegeta to die at the bottom of a lake on this so called planet Namek, only to discover that the Saiya-jin had taken one of the 'dragon balls' that Lord Frieza had desired. Now he had hoped against hope, for his own safety, that the prince had survived. If only to get the information of its whereabouts.

Zarbon had done his job well, there wasn't much chance Vegeta survived. He had even been forced to transform to beat him; a form he thought so ugly he would usually refrain from showing it.

He hadn't believed him when he said he had defeated Dodoria, but the fact that he had meant the Saiya-jin had grown strong. Perhaps the boy was too strong for his master's wishes.

Zarbon growled. This kid, grown now as he may be, was a threat and had to be dealt with.

Luck would have it that Vegeta hadn't died, but he was still crafty and cunning as ever. Zarbon had found him and brought him back to be healed, but once again he escaped, which now lead them here.

'He's stronger than he was before.' The blue warrior analyzed the princeling. He didn't want to drag this on any longer than he had to. Again he gave into his transformation.

Vegeta was proving far more of a challenge than anticipated. He was countering his every move. However, Zarbon couldn't back down. Maybe it would be better. Maybe he should let the younger male kill him…free him.

Vegeta declared himself free of Frieza's rule, no longer taking the beatings and being treated like a lowly dog. Perhaps he was right to say Frieza feared the Saiya-jins. It seemed laughable with their depleted numbers, but if Vegeta could improve his strength to this level in such a short time, it could be possible for one to rise up to defeat the tyrant. Who knows, there could be more of their race left than they believed.

Zarbon pressed on.

"It doesn't matter how many times you come back, Vegeta. Scum like you could never match the power I possess in this form."

Something inside him told him he was wrong.

"I'll show you how your power compares to that of a Saiya-jin!"

His thoughts and self-deprecation in that moment were enough to leave the perfect opening for Vegeta to plunge his fist into his abdomen. Blood immediately stained the Saiya-jin's gloves and spilled to the ground.

The air was leaving him, as was any will to drag himself back to the ships to the healing tanks. Blood was flowing from his mouth and filling his lungs. Something inside him, though, made him speak.

"Vegeta, I was only following orders." There was a hint of sadness in his choked words, almost a plea.

He felt the Saiya-jin's anger wasn't only for himself. He felt him struggle, and he knew Vegeta understood. They had shared something. Something that had changed both of them forever.

"I know." Vegeta bit. He was beyond forgiving. The prince heard the sorrow and regret in Zarbon's voice; but after the years of enslavement, years of persecution, and all that was taken from him, he had no room for pity.

There was no more pain. Being blasted through your stomach sounds like a horrifying experience, but all he felt now, sinking into the cool waters, was light.

There was nothing that could be done to him now that would hurt more than being saved. The current flowed through his body, taking his last breath. In that moment he could only see the gold of her hair reflected in the light of the planet's suns shining upon the water's surface.

'Usa'. He thought for the last time.

Now he was free.

* * *

Usagi bounced the small boy in her arms, watching his bright eyes glow with joy. His lavender locks swished about as he gurgled and waved, finding his mother to be very amusing at present. He was all fed and cleaned, and now she waited for the excited child to give into sleep.

Usagi laughed at her son's antics as he stopped suddenly to heave a big yawn. She laid him down, the will to stay awake fading from his eyes. He quieted, thumb in his mouth, eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.

"You will never have to bear such a life," She said, gently stroking the boy's cheek. "My greatest achievement."

"Neither will you." Vegeta whispered in her ear, taking her hand into his gloved one. "Ever again."

Turning to look over her shoulder, she gazed into his eyes, finding in them the devotion he only showed in the privacy of their home in the presence of his family. Usagi smiled, feeling warmth spread throughout her as he kissed her temple. This was the life she was meant to live; the life she wanted.

For the last time, she dwelled on the past.

She would concentrate on this life, be grateful for the gifts she'd received and make every moment count.

For the last time was she a little orphan girl, lost on a desecrated planet.

She had found a friend in that life.

For the last time was she an instrument of destruction and despair.

He had made her what she had been.

For the last time was she a pawn in a tyrant's arsenal.

He had given her the strength to be free.

'Be free, General Zarbon.' Usagi turned in her Mate's arms, holding him inescapably close. If only the man who had changed her world could have had the same chance as she had.

For the last time, until the end, for the last time.

* * *

**I am cheesy, haha.**

**Okay, tried to stir up some Zarbon feels...even though I don't know if anyone really cares about him, poor guy. I apologize for any mistakes in spelling, grammar, etc., but I hope you liked it. ^^**

**...if only there was fan art to go with this...*sigh***


End file.
